western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coming Home
Coming Home is the fifth episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first aired on July 25, 2018. Plot summary John tries to convince Kayce and Monica to stay close to home, Jamie works some legal magic, Rip looks for a new cowboy for the ranch, and Beth pursues revenge. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Michael Nouri as Bob Schwartz Co-Starring *Atticus Todd as Ben Waters *Steve Coulter as Mel Thompson *Heather Hemmens as Melody Prescott *Taylor Sheridan as Travis Wheatley *Barret Swatek as Victoria Jenkins *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Andrea Fappani as Andrea Fappani *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Tim McQuay as Martin *Tom Foran as Tom Foran Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: John Vohlers *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Matias Alvarez *Unit Production Manager: Daniel Schneider *Second Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Alicia Dean *Additional Editor: Chad Galster *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Sandra Sedlik *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Art Director: Caty Maxey *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Spencer Taylor *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Lisa Gillespie *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Brian Sullivan *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Kelly Soll, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Sergio Rodriguez *Production Coordinator: Montana Peterson *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Hala Gabriel *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistant to the Linsons: Brian Bennett *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith LLP *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Garrett Williams *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: K.C. Olsen *Dailies by: Radar Mobile Studios *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Dailies Technician: John Cook *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Logan Cooper *Lead Scout: Rusty Tinder *Key Assistant Location Managers: Dustin Daniels, Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett, Yvette Yurcisin *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: Tim LeBlanc, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 9.jpg Videos ‘Ryan Bingham Croons the Bunkhouse’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Walker Joins the Yellowstone Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'Coming Home' Official BTS w Ryan Bingham & More! Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * Coming Home on the official Yellowstone Wiki * Coming Home on IMDb * Coming Home on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes